


Неповторимый мудак

by randomly



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Transmetropolitan
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Promises, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomly/pseuds/randomly
Summary: Мудак — ответственная профессия, им еще надо уметь быть





	Неповторимый мудак

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019

— Ты когда-нибудь любил? — слишком спокойным голосом спросила Ченнон.

Рыдать она перестала уже пару часов назад, на второй бутылке марсианского виски. На третьей, правда, начала снова, но тут в дело вмешалась классическая русская водка. Видимо, вызвав теперь классическую же русскую апатию.

— Я был женат, — ответил Спайдер. Они сидели на полу, опираясь спинами о разодранное кресло. Креслу, кажется, уже хуже не будет, но выбрасывать его никто не собирался — слишком уж много оно повидало. И даже у кресел есть глаза и уши.

Ченнон заторможенно кивнула и начала расставлять пустые бутылки по высоте. Те, которые были одинаковой высоты, она расставляла по толщине, а банки сминала в руках и кидала в угол, где их упоенно грызла кошка, урча и скрежеща.

— Одно из самых хуевых решений в моей жизни, если честно, — неожиданно продолжил Спайдер, отбирая у Ченнон недопитый виски. — Эта тварь даже после своей смерти мне покоя не дает.

Ченнон вновь кивнула, ссутулившись чуть сильнее.

Видеостена разбивала темноту гостиной яркими всполохами света и цвета, периодически рисуя в пространстве трехмерные картинки. В какой-то момент она застыла на практически равномерном, приглушенном розово-фиолетовом фоне, будто бы устав от собственной эпилептичной пляски.

Спайдер молча жевал бутерброд.

Кошка продолжала грызть банки, атакуя их, раздирая зубами и когтями алюминий, слизывая с острых ошметков остатки алкоголя.

Видеостена мигнула, включилась вновь — теперь уже со звуком.

— Нахуй тебя нам тут не надо, — махнул в ее сторону Спайдер, выкручивая громкость на минимум. — Так, слушай сюда. — Он схватил Ченнон за подбородок. — Я тебе сейчас скажу очень важную вещь, самую, блядь, важную вещь, которую я когда-либо в своей жизни говорил существу с вагиной, а ты меня сейчас внимательно, внимательнейше выслушаешь. Ага?

Ченнон медленно перевела взгляд с пола на него. Моргнула. Прикрыла глаза. Кивнула.

Спайдер почти нежно потряс ее за подбородок.

— Так вот. Давай договоримся: я буду единственным мудаком в твоей жизни. Единственным, неповторимым и самым-самым первосортным. Ну, с последним свойством я ничего поделать не могу, но в твоих силах как-то разобраться с первым.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо выдохнула Ченнон, открывая глаза.

— Единственным, усекла?

— Ну?

— И больше никаких других мудаков у тебя не будет. Все. Остальные все окажутся исключительно хорошими парнями и не будут творить с тобой хуйни. Всю хуйню, ебанизму и прочий леденящий душу пиздец ты оставляешь на меня. Я — генератор и аккумулятор мудачизма в твоей жизни. Лучший на свете, безотказный и уникальный. И у тебя — единственный. Все ясно?

В белках глаз Ченнон отражалось пламя взрывов играющего на видеостене блокбастера. Секундой позже к языкам пламени присоединились удивление и осознание.

Спайдер нетерпеливо потянул ее за подбородок вниз.

— Давай, кивни и скажи: «Да, великий и ужасный Спайдер, я все поняла и окромя тебя в моей жизни мудаков больше не будет. Дата, подпись — Ченнон Йерроу».

— Зачем вслух говорить «подпись»? — нахмурилась Ченнон.

— Это единственное, что тебя смущает?

— Меня ничего не смущает.

— Вот и славненько. Теперь давай, говори, иначе магии не случится и защита от мудаков работать не начнет.

— Да ты совсем ебанулся, — выдохнула Ченнон, опасно кренясь в сторону тщательно выстроенной стены из бутылок.

Спайдер оперативно поддержал ее за плечо. Пламя на видеостене сменилось космически-синим неоном, превратило комнату почти что в океанариум. Над батареей бутылок величаво проплыл голографический кашалот, сжигая лазером пылинки, и скрылся в бледной вспышке.

— Нет, дорогая, я, конечно, ебанулся, но немного не так, как ты думаешь. Повторяй — и выпьем. Окей? Начинаю: «Я...»

— Я...

— «Все поняла...»

— Все поняла... А что поняла?

— Не отвлекайся. «Окромя тебя...»

— Блядь, ты серьезно сейчас?

— Абсолютно. Повторяй давай!

— Ладно, хер с тобой... Окромя тебя...

— «В моей жизни мудаков не будет».

— В моей жизни мудаков не будет.

— Есть! — Спайдер отпустил Ченнон, хлопнул рукой по полу и кинул одну из бутылок в стену. — Трах-тибидох, ахалай-махалай, крибле-крабле-бумс и вся хуйня, все. Магия случилась. Теперь пей.

Он поднес к ней остатки бурбона и придержал за затылок.

— Давай-давай, — почти ласково сказал он. — Сейчас станет лучше. Обещаю.

— Да какое, нахер, лучше, — пробормотала Ченнон, почти с первого раза хватаясь за бутылку.

— Самое настоящее, — излишне воодушевленно ответил Спайдер. — Теперь твоя жизнь станет охуеннее, чем была. А все потому, что в ней есть я.

— Так ты ж уже...

— Теперь у меня эксклюзивные права. Уникальный контракт. Спецпредложение. Сейчас я попытаюсь встать, а ты попытаешься не упасть. Я притащу тебе противопохмельную таблетку, а лучше даже три, и охуенное снотворное. Ты проспишь два или три дня и очнешься новым человеком. Немного обезвоженным, помятым, может быть, обоссанным, но еще не факт. Но я тебя уверяю — все будет лучше.

Ченнон, задумавшись на миг, все-таки решила ему поверить.


End file.
